


Good Vibrations

by ashenpages



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, Science Kink, Vibrators, honestly this is all in the name of science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenpages/pseuds/ashenpages
Summary: Henry's skeptical about the medical benefits of massage via the newly invented vibrator. Lanyon's excited to prove him wrong.





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for a lovely patron. They draw wonderful wholesome Lanyon/Jekyll fanart, so go check them out when you have a minute [over here on their tumblr!](https://framfus.tumblr.com/post/168977812042/maybe-some-wholesome-lanyon-and-jekyll-content)

“Robert,” Henry said, closing the door to his study and taking in the sight of the machine his friend had brought into it. “What on earth is this contraption?”

Lanyon sat proudly on Henry’s desk, glass of wine in one hand, bottle in the other. “Ah, Henry, you have excellent timing.” He handed the wine glass to Henry and poured another for himself. Then he hopped off the desk and held the glass aloft, as if toasting. “Here’s the most interesting new development of medical science!” Lanyon tapped his glass to Henry’s and then downed half of what was in it.

Henry lifted an eyebrow, sipped his wine, and inspected the machine on his desk. It sat in a box, obviously an electric device of some kind. A long wire sat curled in the box, connecting undoubtedly to the generator within and then to the handle of…some sort of futuristic ray gun. Then again, on closer inspection, it couldn’t be a gun at all. It wasn’t hollow, and was tipped with a rubber concussor.

“I’m glad you’re excited, Robert,” Henry said, lifting the machine by its handle, “but what is it?”

“My dear Henry.” Lanyon set his glass down on the desk and threw an arm around Henry’s shoulders. “It’s a vibrator!”

Henry spluttered. “You mean one of those instruments they’re using to treat female hysteria?”

“You and I both know that’s a load of codswallop.” Lanyon lifted his glass and took another sip. “Perhaps if Victorian gentlemen were simply up to satisfying their wives and letting their daughters have a little fun, they wouldn’t have to go to the doctor for a simple thing like an orgasm.”

“Well then why did you bring this here?!” Henry tossed the instrument back to the box with dismissive irreverence. Lanyon grabbed for it, fumbling it twice before he saved it.

“Careful!” Lanyon scolded.

“Whatever for?” Henry asked. “It’s a piece of junk, Robert. The men who created this are madder than any of my lodgers if they can stand to waste time and effort creating medications and machines that don’t actually treat anything.” He turned and held his glass up to the light, as if it were a potion capable of curing a thousand problems. “That’s the beauty of true science, the possibilities…”

“Just because female hysteria is a load of stinking male ego doesn’t mean that this wondrous invention is too.”

“Oh?” Henry lowered his glass and fixed Lanyon with a doubtful gaze. “Is that so?”

Lanyon pursed his lips. “You would think a man of your scientific interests would keep up on the current research.”

“Of course I do, what are you saying?”

“Then you’ll have heard of the medicinal benefits of massage, no doubt?”

Henry scoffed. “Don’t tell me you’re buying into that, Robert.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t have brought this here today if I was buying into it.”

Henry paused, confused. “So then…you brought it here to ridicule it?”

“Ha!” Lanyon flipped a switch at the box’s base. The tip of the vibrator began to buzz as the contraption came to life. “I brought it here because I know it’s true!”

Standing there, glass of wine in one hand and buzzing vibrator in the other, Lanyon could have passed for one of the lodgers. When the lodgers were excited, it was best to either talk them down, or leave them be. Since Lanyon was no threat, Henry was leaning towards the second option. It would be rather difficult for the other man to chase him down with the vibrator in hand, so his chances of escape were rather good too.

“Thank you for the demonstration, Robert, but I have some work to be getting on with.”

“Henry!” Lanyon called after him as he made for the door. “Don’t be like that! I brought this here because I’m worried about your health!”

Henry stopped at the door, then shut it again. He turned slowly. “W-Why would you be worried about my health?” His eyes flicked to his chemistry cabinet. Had Lanyon been snooping through it? How much could he know about Hyde based purely on the ingredients he kept for the transformation elixir? Surely they were organized in a way that didn’t betray his secret, so…?

“Come now, Henry.” Lanyon set his wine glass down and beckoned Henry back over to him. “You think I can’t see it?”

Henry felt his breath catch in his throat.

“You’re stressed!”

Henry’s breath went out of him in a relieved whoosh. “Oh, is that all?” he asked, suddenly feeling tired.

The cord of the vibrator extended as Lanyon walked to Henry. “See? Like that. You make it sound like you have the weight of the world crushing down upon your shoulders.” Henry felt Lanyon’s fingers brush over his shoulders, concerned and gentle.

It did feel nice, but…

Henry stood back to his full height and straightened his waistcoat. “Stressed or not, it doesn’t demand the use of a useless treatment. Besides, I’m sure Miss Lavender or Mr. Bird can help me brew up some extra strength coffee to deal with the condition, or there’s always the new research we’re doing into anxiety regulators and depression deterrents. Now those medications, Lanyon, those are where the real—”

“Henry, this isn’t about your mind. It’s about your body.”

“Thank you, but no thank you. I don’t need it, Robert.” Henry turned back towards the door and gripped the handle, ready to leave and be done with this conversation. “Your concern is appreciated, but really, I jus—ah…”

A gentle, undulating pressure moved over the knots in Henry’s back. The elation of feeling it produced left him weak, his chest pressing against the firm wood of the door for support.

“Still going to dispute the health benefits of massage now?” Lanyon said petulantly.

“I…might be willing to reconsider my medical opinion on the matter.” Henry turned his head and quirked a smile at his friend over his shoulder. “Particularly if a well-meaning friend were willing to indulge me in further demonstration?”

Lanyon closed his eyes smugly and smiled. “Right then. Take off your jacket and sit down.” He clicked the vibrator off and went to stand by the desk.

Henry shook his head and stepped back from the door, chuckling. Carefully, he shed his coat and hung it over the mirror by the door. He doubted Hyde would be interested in butting in while Lanyon was around, but it wouldn’t hurt to cover the reflective surface. Then he strode back into the room and seated himself at his desk.

“Ready?” Lanyon asked.

Henry heard the gentle hum of the vibrator hum behind him. He almost shuddered with anticipation. It had been so long since he’d let anyone touch him…

Henry swallowed, cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter. This was for science. He should be more serious and academic about this. He needed to keep his mind clear to observe the clinical benefits of the massage.

Behind him, Lanyon scoffed and pushed Henry forward. “Not like that, you stiff-shouldered coat rack.”

Henry pushed back, trying to sit straight. “W-what?”

“I’m not going to be able to reach if you sit up straight. Fold your arms on your desk and put your head down.” Lanyon flashed Henry a grin and brandished the vibrator. “It’ll give us a better set up for our experiment.”

“Ha, yes. Of course.” Henry felt himself relax marginally as he leaned forward and rested his head on his arms as instructed. They were testing the medical benefits of massage with the assistance of a new tool. Massage was supposed to be enjoyed. He’d mess with the data if he actively tried to resist his reactions to it. “Alright, Robert. I’m ready.”

“Perfect.” Lanyon squeezed Henry’s shoulder. Henry heard the buzzing get closer as Lanyon lowered the vibrator to his back.

Henry exhaled when it connected. Even through the fabric of his shirt and vest, the vibrations were soothing. Lanyon moved the wonderful feeling in small circles across Henry’s shoulders. Henry had always suspected that was where he carried most of the tension in his body, but Lanyon’s ministrations made it clear that he’d been right. It felt like Lanyon was gently chipping stone away from parts of him that had calcified with disuse and poor housekeeping.

Something in his back popped, and Henry’s mouth fell open with a soft moan.

Instantly the buzzing feeling on his back was withdrawn.

“Henry?!” Lanyon asked, sounding alarmed.

“I…oh, Robert, don’t stop.” Henry turned his head to look over his shoulder at his friend. “We won’t get very accurate results if we stop halfway through.”

Lanyon’s look of worry faded and he rested his hand on his friend’s shoulder again. “So it’s working then?”

“I couldn’t say for sure, having only had a few minutes of treatment,” Henry said, “but I’d say the initial response makes a positive result look promising.”

Lanyon laughed and Henry grinned.

“Right then,” Lanyon said, rolling up his sleeves. “I hear treatment is even more effective when the vibrations are applied directly to the skin.”

“What kind of scientists would we be if we didn’t test that theory as well?” Henry asked. He sat up and began undoing the buttons of his vest. Once the vest was off, he dealt with his necktie. The long red swath of fabric pooled in his hands as he pulled it from his neck. Then Henry fumbled. Once he took off his tie, only his shirt would stand between Lanyon’s eyes and his skin.

When was the last time Lanyon had seen him naked? At school? During their gym days? Henry remembered those locker room days well, even if it was for different reasons than nostalgia. He’d always tried to smother those parts of himself—the way he couldn’t help but steal glances at the other boys while they changed. He’d had much more important things to do than ogle boys or meet any of them behind the gym after last period the way he knew some of his classmates did. But he hadn’t been able to stop himself from looking. He still used those warm memories sometimes, when he was having trouble getting to sleep. It was simply efficient, since orgasm was such a potent sleep aide. He put them to practical use.

But it was different, thinking about being naked in front of one of the men he’d looked at when he was young. Lanyon had always had an enviable physique, especially in comparison to Henry’s slender frame. Henry had spent so many holidays with him, it would have been impossible not to become acquainted with Lanyon’s body, what with him always tearing off his clothes to swim in the summer, or changing without a second thought in front of other male company.

But those were the parts of himself that Henry let Hyde worry about these days.

After all, what kind of man or woman would want him with the way he was now?

Lanyon’s hands on his shirt broke Henry out of his thoughts.

“Come on then, Henry.” Lanyon began undoing the buttons himself. “You’re the one who said you wanted to test this.”

Henry blinked. Right. There was no reason to be bashful. Even if it was more intimate than his usual experiments, this was still science. And he couldn’t ask for a better lab partner than Lanyon.

“Yes, of course. Thank you.” Henry shrugged out of his shirt as Lanyon guided it away from his shoulders. 

The wood of his desk was cold against Henry’s bare arms and chest when he rested against it this time. His body must be very warm for the wood to feel this cool… If Lanyon noticed, Henry hoped it wouldn’t make the man uncomfortable.

Henry jumped as Lanyon’s fingertips slid over his back.

“Robert!”

“Sorry, you’ll have to forgive me. You just have such beautiful skin.”

Henry snorted. “That’s hardly the focus of the experiment.”

“Quite the contrary: it would definitely affect our results if use of massage via the vibrator were to lead to any disfiguration or irritation of your skin. Don’t you think?”

Henry had to give him that—and after the vibrator came down on his skin, he didn’t feel like arguing any more. This time, he could feel the vibrations as if they were flowing over his skin. The sensation was so much more intense than it had been over his clothes. It felt like his skin was humming.

Henry nestled his face against his arms, feeling like a cat in a spot of sunshine. Lanyon’s hand stroked his spine, as if encouraging him to stretch under the blissful feeling, and so he did. Lanyon caught one of Henry’s arms as he stretched. Before Henry could ask what Lanyon was doing, he’d moved the vibrator from Henry’s back to the muscles just below Henry’s armpit. Henry couldn’t help but groan as the vibrator soothed the sore muscles there. He sat back in his chair and lifted his arm further. Lanyon followed him and moved the wonderful machine in his hand up Henry’s arm, taking time to worry at his different muscles. 

Henry managed to keep his vocalizations low in volume until Lanyon reached his hand. He gasped as the concussor connected with his palm.

“Ah, I thought that might be the case,” Lanyon said, wrapping Henry’s fingers around the vibrating wand of the machine. Henry’s response came out in a garbled string of nonsense that made Lanyon laugh. “Honestly, Henry. You spend so much time with your instruments and writing… You should take better care of your hands.” Lanyon switched Henry’s grip on the vibrator, pulling a strangled moan from the other man.

“I wouldn’t have even thought to put that there,” Henry panted as Lanyon slid the vibrator back down his arm.

“Yes, well, the experts do seem to think that most parts of the body can benefit from massage. Even the ones we don’t think of.” Lanyon traced Henry’s collarbone with the vibrator and then raised it lightly to Henry’s neck.

Henry hummed in the way a contented cat might purr and leaned into the touch, his eyelids flickering closed. He arched against the vibrations, turning to follow them as Lanyon moved the wand over his neck.

The wand lifted away, and Henry opened his eyes to see Lanyon looking at him with an expression he’d never seen on the other man’s face before. The man was biting his lips, and there was something about his eyes that seemed almost feverish. Henry opened his mouth to ask Lanyon what was wrong, but made another, less elegant sound instead when Lanyon ghosted the vibrator over Henry’s chest. The vibrations sparked through a nipple and down through Henry’s core.

He locked eyes with Lanyon for a minute. They both swallowed, looking at one another. Henry could see the question in Lanyon’s eyes. Had he gone too far?

Had he?

Henry searched his thoughts, trying to decide.

In another context, what they were doing could have been seen as quite lewd.

But this was science.

It only made sense to test all possible aspects of a reaction.

After all, medical professionals were using this instrument to stimulate orgasms in women. Henry already knew how beneficial orgasm could be. It flooded the brain with a beneficial cocktail of hormones, and they helped calm and soothe those that had them as well. It was no wonder doctors were prescribing them for women—who were right to be rioting and making a fuss given the way society as a whole was treating them.

That said… could it be used in a less controlling way? A way which allowed one to stimulate oneself, perhaps? Or allowed a lover to enhance the experience?

These were valid questions, worthy of study and report.

Henry only wished he’d been the one to think of it.

“Robert,” he said.

Lanyon shivered. “Y-yes?”

“This is a brilliant idea. We should see if we can stimulate male orgasm with this instrument as well!”

Henry could feel himself grinning. He knew he was flushed and excited. He always got like this when he was exploring uncharted scientific territory.

One of these days, it was going to get him into trouble.

But not today. Not with Lanyon here.

At first, Lanyon looked baffled, like he wasn’t sure what to say. Then he closed his eyes, gave a mono-syllabic laugh, and shook his head. “Henry, you never change.” He leaned in and kissed his friend affectionately on the cheek. Then he pulled back, keeping one hand on Henry’s chest while the other positioned the vibrator over his stomach. “Now hold still…”

Henry did his best. It was difficult with Lanyon actively trying to excite him now. The vibrator played between his nipples, dipping down over his stomach, and then dancing between the avenues of his ribs. Henry felt like his entire torso was buzzing with electricity and want.

“Ah, Robert,” he gasped. “It isn’t enough.”

“Perhaps a more direct approach?” Lanyon suggested, his fingers curling into the waistband of Henry’s trousers.

Henry nodded.

“Get on the desk,” Lanyon said. He backed away, but kept a hand on Henry to keep him steady as he got shakily to his feet. Henry’s arousal was getting to him. He could feel his pulse jumping in his veins, the hot prick of sweat at his temples and around the tight grip of his trousers.

“We’ll need these off too, I imagine?” Henry said, beginning to undo the fastenings of his pants.

Lanyon nodded. He watched Henry’s hands and swallowed. Henry couldn’t help but take a small amount of proud pleasure in commanding the other man’s attention so. The raw anticipation and hunger… did he look at his own test subjects this way?

Trousers loosened and penis pulled free of his underthings, Henry reclined on the desk. The wood was cool and solid beneath his back and elbows.

“Whenever you’re ready, Robert.”

Lanyon stepped to the edge of the desk and leaned over Henry, threading his fingers through Henry’s hair to keep Henry in place.

“Ready?” he asked gently.

Henry felt the question wash over his lips in a puff of air. He huffed into Lanyon’s mouth. “You know how impatient I can be to get test results, Robert.”

Lanyon smirked and brought the vibrator down. Henry arched off the desk with a cry when it came into contact with his penis. Lanyon released Henry’s hair and moved back over his hips, touching the vibrator to different places. Each one was a different sensation, a different sound fallen from Henry’s lips, another twitch of his fingers, trying to reach for Lanyon.

He knew that the test should be objective. He shouldn’t insert other variables into it. But he wanted Lanyon closer.

The other man seemed to feel the same, lacing the fingers of his free hand with Henry’s and jerking him into a sitting position. Their lips found each other as the vibrator slipped against Henry’s glans and proved itself to be as capable of producing orgasm in male specimens as female ones.

Henry clung to Lanyon afterwards, kissing him in the afterglow. For once, his mind was quiet, allowing him to enjoy what he was doing without guilt.

That is, until he pulled away and saw the state of Lanyon’s shirt.

He felt his face color immediately. “Oh my god, Robert…”

“Hm?” Lanyon followed Henry’s gaze and looked down. “Oh… Well, I suppose you won’t mind lending me a spare?” He laughed, handed Henry the now stationary vibrator, and began to unbutton the soiled garment. “All in the pursuit of science, eh, my boy?”

Henry smiled at his friend. Then he turned new eyes on the vibrator. It seemed like a much more interesting machine to him now, after what they had just achieved with it.

“Once you’re done with your shirt, would you mind removing your trousers as well?” Henry flicked the vibrator back on and smirked. “You know we can hardly trust the results of only one experiment.”

In the back of Henry’s mind, he felt Hyde stir. _If Lanyon can get you to enjoy sex, maybe he isn’t as bad as I thought._

“Ready when you are,” Lanyon said—and dropped his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want me to write something else you've been craving, consider commissioning me to write it for you! Send me an [ask on my tumblr if you want to keep it private](ashenpages.tumbr.com), or email me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com.
> 
> Seriously, I love writing this stuff for you all, so even if it's a tiny commission, hit me up. Writing fic that's specially designed to make you smile is my favorite thing to do, even if it's only a few hundred words long.


End file.
